Various methods exist for analyzing data of all sorts, including electronic documents, for instance, via a technology-based system. However, many of these methods require information, direction, specification, or example documents to be reviewed by a human user and submitted to the system prior to any automated document analysis. Relying on the user input, these systems can use existing methods to search through un-reviewed documents to find documents that in some way “match” the information, direction, specification, or example documents provided to the system by the user.
In such systems, the accuracy and efficiency of the system generally relies on the quality (and often the quantity) of the information, direction, specification, or example documents provided. For example, in some cases, the information provided by a human user may not result in the optimal search results. Additionally, gathering the best example documents for submission to the system can be a time consuming and otherwise inefficient process in itself.